Split
by Angel of Androgyny
Summary: AUfic Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have settled down but now their children have their own story to tell. Warnings inside. Sequel to SweetTooth.
1. Prolouge

**Warning: OOC, Mpreg(just at the begging), M/M and some other stuff I can't think of right now.**

**This is the sequal to Sweet Tooth.**

_Prologue…_

The entire castle was in an uproar. Servants were running to and fro trying to get everything ready for the new arrival. They all jumped when a loud bellowing cry rang throughout the castle.

They all felt for their Lords ears…

"Aaaaah! Sesshomaru I'm going to kill you!" screamed a very irate, very pregnant Inuyasha. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes at his dramatic brother.

"Come now Inuyasha it can not hurt _that_ bad. This is the third one."

"Look fuck you! If you feel so blasé about it maybe _you _can have the next one…Ow fuck!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his screaming brother while the hanyo continued to rant and obliterate the bones in his left hand.

"Remember Inuyasha, we tried that before?"

"Well then we'll just have to try harder or I swear this is the last one! This pups head so big it's gonna split me in two!"

"Inuyasha-sama you must focus." The healer interjected face aflame from overhearing about her Lords' sex life.

Inuyasha whimpered he could feel the pup finally make its way to his entrance. He heard a wet squishy sound and felt a sharp pain as the head made it through.

"There, Inuyasha-sama the hardest part is over." The healer coached. She grabbed a special instrument from the little table beside her and started sucking the rest of the amniotic fluids Inuyasha's walls didn't push out with it.

Inuyasha lay back on the birthing bed while the healer pulled the rest of the babe out. Muscles going lax when the after birth fell out into a bucket underneath him.

"I'll never get used to that." Sesshomaru said lip curling in disgust.

"Inuyasha-sama I know you're tired but you have to clean the pup." The healer said handing the messy pup over to Inuyasha umbilical cord still attached.

Inuyasha got up slowly while Sesshomaru cut the umbilical cord with his claws. When that was done Inuyasha placed the quiet puppy on the bed and went to work cleaning it. Having no modesty his naked butt in the air wiggled while he licked the bittersweet amniotic fluid off his child.

The healer blushed again almost having a nosebleed at the hungry look in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Uh-um I'm going to get the children and Shippo to welcome the new arrival." She stammered stumbling out the door feeling faint.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't pay her any attention. Sesshomaru because he was transfixed with his mates wiggling bottom and Inuyasha was busy cleaning off his new son.

When Inuyasha was done he sat back on his knees picked up the now clean puppy in his arms and snuggled him to his naked chest.

Nickel colored hair sprang out from the pups head and fell past his chin, soft downy nickel colored fur lined the shells of his pointed ears. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked down at the pup in amazement as its eyes slowly started to open.

"Look at his eyes!" Inuyasha gasped. Their babies' eyes were gold, just like theirs but had flecks of burnished bronze, pink even crimson around the irises. With his pale skin and strange eyes their pup would definitely be a looker.

"Yes they're very exotic." Sesshomaru said awed by his little creation.

The little puppy looked up at them in wander and Inuyasha couldn't help it he nuzzled his nose against the pups'. The little one giggled tangling his claws in Inuyasha's hair.

"Ow! Ow! Here you hold him" Inuyasha placed the little ball of mischief into Sesshomaru's nervous hands.

"Be careful with him." Inuyasha said over his shoulder making Sesshomaru even more nervous, while looking for that robe Emi brought in earlier.

Sesshomaru held the pup out away from him.

"Bring him closer to ya Sessh! You have to support his head."

Sesshomaru did what Inuyasha said although a bit reluctantly. Afraid he'd crush the tiny babe in his big hands.

The little male was extremely still, not wanting to upset the powerful yokai holding him.

"He's perfect." Sesshomaru breathed.

"I know isn't he?" Inuyasha beamed.

"What should we name him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know about you but I kind of like the name Sasame."

Sesshomaru scoffed.

"What what's wrong with it?"

"You just made that up didn't you?"

Inuyasha looked insulted.

"No."

"Yes you did." Sesshomaru said.

No. I didn't" Inuyasha retorted.

"Anyways. I like Akio better."

It was Inuyasha's turn to scoff.

"Yuck! No way. He'd sound like a dork if you name him that!" Inuyasha said getting back on the bed holding his hands out for the pup.

Sesshomaru grudgingly placed his youngest in his mates' hands. Right when he was getting the hang of it too!

Inuyasha held the pup under the shoulders and brought him up to his face.

"You don't like that name either do you puppy? We already know you'll be a 'bright-boy'" Inuyasha said to the pup blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

The little puppy scrunched up his face before giving his papa a golden shower.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Inuyasha screamed dancing around holding the puppy at arms length.

"That's his way of saying you need a bath mate. Sesshomaru said trying not to crack up.

"Inuyasha-sama! What are you doing?? You'll break that babies neck jiggling him like that!" The healer chastised walking in.

Following her was a sixteen year old looking Shippo holding a little five year old looking sleepy eyed Umeko.

Inudaichi on the other hand ran into the room like the hounds of hell were nipping at the backs of his ankles.

The trouble that boy got into Sesshomaru wouldn't be surprised if that statement ever came true for the little imp.

"Inuyasha-sama I am so very ashamed of you! This is your third child you must learn to take better care!" Sesshomaru could only nod his head in agreement with the healer. It never ceased to amaze him that the little human child Rin he raised and Inuyasha once called squirt had grown up to be a willful woman that could and would castigate the sometimes boorish hanyo.

"Awww but Rin he pissed on me!" Inuyasha whined.

"Babies do that." Rin said waving away his bad language after living with him for thirty years she was beyond used to it.

"You hold that baby right! Ya here?" she scolded.

"Yes ma'am!" Inuyasha said sitting back on the bed their littlest pup held carefully in his arms.

"New puppy! New Puppy!" Inudaichi singsonged while skipping into the room.

"Careful squirt." Shippo warned the hyperactive puppy.

Not looking where he was going Inudaichi tripped over a chair and fell landing face first onto the cobblestone floor with a loud 'oomph'.

"Idiot." Umeko said from her perch in Shippo's arms when they passed by him.

"Aww. Don't be so mean Ume-chan!" Inudaichi whined.

They all gathered around the bed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting on ogling the new arrival.

"Look he doesn't have hanyo ears either!" Shippo pointed out.

"None of us do. I think it has something to do with us being quarter demons." Umeko responded studiously.

"Smart ass." Inudaichi muttered.

"Oi! Watch your damn mouth!" Inuyasha yelled glaring at his oldest.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes at his mate.

"So what's my new siblings name?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Uh. Well… we haven't come up with one yet." Inuyasha said sheepishly.

Shippo looked between the two nervous yokai and burst out laughing.

"You mean you haven't named it yet?" Shippo guffawed.

"_Him _we haven't named _him _yet." Inuyasha stressed.

Umeko rolled her eyes at her parents. They both could be such dummies.

"Oh like that makes it any better Oka-san." Umeko said.

Shippo gave Umeko a high five.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Ume-chan!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. His daughter had been spending too much time with the haughty kitsune.

Somehow Inudaichi had managed to crawl in Inuyasha's lap to get a better look at the baby. The little puppy's weird eyes met his and Inudaichi felt something he hadn't felt in a long while. The familiar pain in his temples that signaled he was not going to remember what happened next.

Inudaichi's face went from the expression of a happy go lucky boy to that of a cool calculating predator.

The color in his eyes started to swirl eerily until the dark purple bled to a cool onyx.

Umeko was the only one that noticed Inudaichi's change to his other half. The grown-ups didn't notice because they were too busy arguing about a name for the little pup starring bewildered at everyone.

"Kotone." The changed Inudaichi whispered starring almost hungrily at the pup whose eyes were now focused on him and wide. Changed Inudaichi took one of the pup's small hands and caressed his cheek against it. Seeing this Umeko smiled behind her hands.

"Hello puppy. Now we can play."

Everyone stopped and looked at Inudaichi who was still holding the littlest puppy's hand.

They'd never seen this side of him before and they were all, except for Umeko, a little disturbed by Inudaichi's obvious change into a new person.

Shippo's tail started to bristle at the sinister aura that surrounded the almost always-happy white haired yokai.

Sesshomaru turned Inudaichi toward him by the shoulders and looked his oldest in the eyes. That may not have been the best thing to do. The presence of the changed child made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up.

"Who are you?" He asked astonished by how different he looked the happy faced clumsy Inudaichi gone, for the moment, and replaced by this sinister thing.

Slowly the transformed Inudaichi met his sires golden eyes with his coal black ones.

"I am your other son. The true eldest Otonashi and the pups name is Kotone and he is mine." Otonashi said before passing out.

Everyone looked at the now passed out pup the sinister aura gone and Inuyasha laughed a little nervously.

"A-at least we found a name."

* * *

(Okay for anyone who wants to know Otonashi means no sound and Kotone means Harp sound. There is a reason for this. Hope you liked the first installment of the story. See ya in the next chapter and leave a review. Pweety pwease.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Inuyasha characters. What I _do_ own are the pretty puppies and Chinatsu. )


	2. Dragons Come to Visit

Chapter 1:

Twenty years later…

Dragons Come to Visit

Inudaichi/Umeko-17

Shippo-22

Kotone-10

* * *

Huffing and running as fast as his little legs could carry him Kotone sprinted further and further away from his older brother. His formal robes billowing out around him threatening to trip him up but he wasn't like his clumsy brother he wouldn't fall. He turned a corner frightening a few maids with laundry at his abrupt appearance but he didn't stop to apologize. He couldn't let him get him. He had to keep running! Another corner the little blue clad robed boy turned and ran smack right into a hard body. "Gotcha puppy!" Inudaichi said grabbing Kotone underneath the shoulders and lifting him up.

"Awww! No fair! No teleporting aniki!" Kotone pouted his full bottom lip poking out.

Inudaichi chuckled and placed his cute sibling on his shoulders.

"Well you didn't say _not _to teleport."

"Humph. I didn't think I had to." Kotone whined putting his chin in his hands while Inudaichi toted him down the corridor to the main hall.

There were apparently some really important yokai that their parents wanted Kotone to meet. And Kotone really hoped it was the Grandmother everyone talked about who left abruptly one day before his birth.

When they arrived to the doors that would lead them into the main hall the servant told Inudaichi to leave Kotone there that only the little one was to go in.

Shrugging Inudaichi put Kotone down with no fuss. He'd just go listen in from a crack in the floor from upstairs. Turning on his heel to leave the servant opened the double doors and ushered Kotone inside.

Making sure he was out of sight from the servant Inudaichi made a mad dash up the stairs and into the spare room with the cracked floor, almost tripping over Umeko and Shippo.

"Shhh! Be quiet you nitwit!" Umeko seethed from her spot on the floor. Purple robes fanned around her lithe form like broken butterflies wings. Her curly hair now down her back covered her face as she put her pointed ear back to the floor.

"Sorry. I didn't know you'd be in here." Inudaichi said straightening his kimono.

"Shhh!" This time Shippo.

Inudaichi knelt down beside Umeko and put his own ear to the floor tucking an arrant strand of luminescent hair behind his ear and out of his way.

.:With Kotone in the main hall:.

Kotone didn't know what to think when the servant ushered him into the hall and he saw a strange demon that had sea foam green hair and purple gray skin talking to his parents.

The demon was tall and had a hard expression in his ancient gray eyes.

He was wearing forest green haori and hakama with full body armor. His hair was plaited in a tight rope down his back and two swords were tucked into the side of his black obi.

The servant let Kotone go and he walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting on a red silk pillow that was placed to the right side of a high backed chair that was Sesshomaru's throne.

When little Kotone arrived next to his Oka-san Sesshomaru inclined his head to the strange yokai.

"Greetings Kasumi no Ryuu. This is quite a surprise. What business brings you so far from your home in the North to the vast Western lands?" Sesshomaru asked politely in greeting although the little pup could tell that hid Oto-san was a bit leery of this Ryuu and whatever business he was here on his mommy didn't like it. Inuyasha had pulled Kotone into his lap holding the pup tight and glaring at the sea green haired dragon.

"It is my son Yasu that brings me to your lands Great Dog Lord." The Kasumi no Ryuu said bowing respectfully to Sesshomaru his eyes never leaving the dog demons. After he said that the gigantic stone doors opened to reveal a tall lean figure draped in a long white silk robe. The figure had hair the color of the sky on the clearest of summer days and the same purplish gray skin as the sea foam green ryuu. The new ryuu also had tiny shiny black horns and odd patterns on his skin that added an edge to his slightly soft features. But what had Inuyasha stiffening on high alert was the white fabric tied around the males' eyes.

If this kid was who he thought he was this wasn't going to end well.

Kotone on the other hand was completely oblivious to his mothers uneasiness and thought the new arrival was the most beautiful thing, besides his big brother, he'd ever seen and wanted to see if he could get the yokai to take off that weird thing around his face so he could see his eyes.

"Yasu has come to claim your youngest Kotone as his uke, as was promised." The old Ryuu said with a sly grin on his face and an odd look in his eyes. The demon Yasu was just standing there without any emotion. Or it could've been that they couldn't tell because of the cloth that covered his eyes.

Inuyasha's back stiffened and he held onto Kotone even tighter and growled low in his throat.

_What was going on? _Kotone thought. _Someone was coming to claim him? But he was too young!_

Kotone was starting to get a little frightened and held onto a billowy sleeve of his Oka-san's kimono.

Sesshomaru on the other hand just kept his cool and leaned into his left hand putting a finger on his chin he gave his trade mark your-gonna- die smile to the smug Kasumi no Ryuu.

"This Sesshomaru has made no such promise. Even if we have Prince Kotone is nowhere near the proper age to be claimed. He has barely seen thirty summers."

The smug look on the ryuu's face quickly turned to one of pure rage.

"You _dare _call me a liar! The Kasumi no Ryuu have been interbreeding with you mangy canines for centuries! Or have you forgotten your specie's little problem?"

Sesshomaru's expression didn't falter but Inuyasha's puppy ears visibly perked up.

"What problem Sessh?"

"The purebreds of our sub-group of Inuyokai have an immune system deficiency that begins around the late stages of puberty and we cannot survive for long after that. That's why there aren't many of us around." Sesshomaru said simply.

Inuyasha gaped. "What are you talking about Sessh? You're the strongest yokai I know!" Inuyasha was clearly puzzled.

"That is because I am a forth Kasumi no Ryuu."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped in shock.

"But what does this have anything to do with Kotone??"

(**Yes **_**what**_** does any of this have to do with poor Kotone?? I wander. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Yasu-calm**

**Kasumi no Ryuu- Dragon of the Mist. I so totally made that up so I own them too. And for any one who's wandering Otonashi is **_**not**_** the reincarnation of Naraku. This is an AU story to the max totally made up by me. So no reincarnations of Naraku will be in here. Man it took them so long to kill the bastard it'd just be cruel to bring him back. See ya in the next chapter! )**


	3. Otonashi Returns

"Oh Kami!" Inudaichi screamed. His head felt like someone had hit him across it with a lead hammer. Umeko looked over to her brother who was struggling with himself and holding his head. It looked like the news of Kotone being claimed by someone else was bringing out the other more evil side of Inudaichi.

Shippo grabbed her around the waist pulling her bodily away from her transforming brother.

"Shippo let me go! Otonashi would never hurt me." She said.

"I'm not so sure about it this time Ume-chan. After hearing that _his_ Ko-chan will be claimed by someone else might make him really unstable." Shippo said while making his way to the door still holding tight to Umeko.

Inudaichi was loosing, he was slipping into that black little place he always seemed to go to whenever Otonashi took over. He kept throwing up shields trying to keep Otonashi from surfacing, but Otonashi was beyond pissed and his shields were getting weaker and weaker. With a hair splitting howl of triumph and anger Otonashi broke through the last of Inudaichi's feeble attempts at keeping him locked away.

Umeko and Shippo watched from the doorway with a mixture of awe and horror when Inudaichi threw back his head and let out a bloodcurdling howl. His beautiful amethyst eyes bled onyx and his shoulder length hair floated around his face in a wind made from the stronger yoki of Otonashi taking over and subduing Inudaichi's strong but weaker one.

V.V

V.V

V.V

V.V

Once again the stone doors that led into the throne room were opened and Chinatsu, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's grandmother and only living relative directly linked to their father walked in. Kotone gapped at the new arrivals' appearance she was wearing a long bright pink kimono that had silver tassels hanging from the sleeves and placed on the outfit in random places. It made his eyes hurt to look directly at her. Her hair was down nothing adorning it but a silver circlet with a pink teardrop diamond that fell in the middle of her forehead. Her loose hair swirled around her like an angry cloud with her hurried gait and settled when she stopped in front of the Kasumi no Ryuu. The one with the sea foam green hair bowed low to her. Kotone wondered who this new brightly dressed demoness was. His sire and oka-san seemed to tense up when she walked through the doors.

"Milady Chinatsu it is always a pleasure." The bowing Ryuu said in greeting.

"Cut it ryuu we have no time for niceties right now. I see you have brought your dear son Yasu." She said.

"Yes milady. As you requested." The ryuu said bowing low once again.

Chinatsu nodded her head in approval, "Good I have a feeling we will have need of him."

"Oba-sama what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked golden eyes narrowing on his grandmother. Kotone's sunset eyes widened. This was his long lost grandmother? He should have recognized her from the stories he heard around the castle about her said she always wore pink and had braids in her hair with pink ribbons spiraling throughout it but he wasn't able to put a finger on who she was since her hair was down. He just took her for another yokai Lady wearing pink.

"Oh. Why my dear grandson I asked the Kasumi no Ryuu here to bring me this," she said taking out a purple velvet pouch with black strings from her bright pink sleeve and opened it. Inuyasha gasped audibly when a small pink jewel in the shape of a pearl was revealed.

"Oh! And to introduce Kotone to sweet little Yasu too of course." She finished holding the pearl between the claws of her thumb and forefinger.

"I-is that the Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha asked surprised by its still tainted coloring.

"That it is brother," Sesshomaru said a hint of disbelief lacing his voice.

"But why do you have it Oba-sama?" Inuyasha asked not hiding the disbelief in his voice at all.

"That's a wonderful question Inuyasha," Chinatsu said but then they all jumped when a bone-chilling howl sounded throughout the castle bouncing off the walls and high ceilings of the throne room.

Sesshomaru shot up out of his chair and stood in front of Inuyasha protecting him and Kotone. The shrill scream of someone dieing or being majorly hurt was heard then the throne rooms' doors were blown open by the force of a strong yoki.

Otonashi threw the guard who was in his way of the throne room doors into the opposite wall and willed his yoki to burst open the high stone doors. When he strode in his hair and clothes swirled around him angrily in an unnatural wind of his making. He scanned the entire room looking for Kotone and the one that would take him away.

"KOTONE!!" he bellowed out making the little pup take a step back and Sesshomaru step more fully in front of his mate and pup, instincts on high alert. Something was off.

The yoki permeating from the creature that looked so much like his eldest son was much too strong and menacing almost stifling in its raw power.

Kotone fell over onto his hands and knees clutching his chest. He felt something squeezing his heart and he couldn't breathe to tell his Oka-san he was all right from the strong aura that was spreading out into the room intent on finding him.

Chinatsu walked forward pink eyes glaring at the abomination standing by the stone doors, eyes flickering between black and red. This was not her grandson. This was the evil, vile thing that lurked inside her mate and now plagued her once again by leeching it's twisted spirit inside her sweet and sometimes clumsy Inudaichi. Otonashi, no sound, what a befitting name for it.

"Oni be gone!" She yelled slashing her arm through the air.

Otonashi turned to the too bright and flamboyantly dressed demoness and smirked.

"Oni?" he said his voice gravelly like he was gargling stones. Nothing like her Inudaichi's sweet melodic voice, " I am as much a devil as you are Chinatsu."

"Do not DARE say my name!" she spat. Wishing the accursed thing would just die!

"I have no time for this." Otonashi gargled his rumbling voice sent unpleasant chills down everyone's spines and made the hairs on the back of Sesshomaru's neck stand on end.

"Where is he? Where is Kotone?"

"You will not have him!" Chinatsu yelled.

Otonashi looked her up and down then snorted.

"Who are you to deny me what is mine? Kotone was _made _for me. Why do you think I gave him such a feminine name?" Chinatsu was taken aback at this. Not having been present at her youngest great-grandchild's birth she had no idea of Otonashi taking over Inudaichi and naming Kotone.

Otonashi smirked at the stunned demoness.

"Just hand him over to me now Chinatsu," he growled stepping closer to her, "You cannot change Fate. You can't stop the inevitable."

Chinatsu trembled as the soulless black eyes were fixed on her, playing on all her fears and dredging up old, old memories from her past.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru barked, disturbed by the evil thing his eldest had become, "You will release your hold on my son or-"

"Or what?" Otonashi cut in, "What could you possibly do to me? Hmmm?" Otonashi sucked in a breath his hands held out in front of his body before he sent a bolt of energy flying at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wasn't ready or expecting his son to attack him like that, he lost his bearing and was thrown back into Inuyasha. They both flew backwards into the Sesshomaru's raised chair revealing Kotone to Otonashi whose eyes lit up in satisfaction when he saw the shivering and frightened pup.

Kotone couldn't move as the one that looked like his brother but wasn't stalked towards him. His sire and mother were knocked out behind him from being hit with that powerful blast of yoki.

He couldn't move and his brother's look a like was coming to get him…

(Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This chapter is for you guys. I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.)


	4. Yasu Fights

Chinatsu watched in horror as Sesshomaru was mercilessly thrown back against Inuyasha a snapping crunch was heard when they none too gently hit the high backed throne then rolled to the stone floor. 

Regaining her composure she yelled out a command to Yasu.

Yasu heard the desperate barking command from Chinatsu and attacked with blinding speed ha was in front of Otonashi blocking the demons path to the boy who was his ward. Yasu had been trained all his life and altered to protect this one child. He'd even had his wings cut off at birth as they would hinder his speed. It was no matter; he liked keeping his feet on the ground.

"Step aside." Otonashi growled at the skinny girly-boy dragon in his way. He got no answer as the dragon with the sky blue hair crouched into a battle stance. Otonashi scoffed. How did this skinny creature think it could defeat him? Blindfolded no less!

Not giving Otonashi a chance to think of pushing him aside, Yasu attacked with the accurate snake like agility he inherited from his gracious mother, not giving the black eyed oni any room to plan or develop his own attack. Putting Otonashi on the defensive while pushing him back away from Kotone.

Otonashi was stunned and impressed with the speed and agility with which the dragon Yasu fought. Instead of throwing punches with his fist Yasu had his four fingers clinched together each claw pointed menacingly at Otonashi.

Otonashi back pedaled blocking the dragons attack with his forearms raised to protect his eyes from Yasu's claws. 

Yasu attacked with lightening speed his long claws tearing at the inu-demon shredding his kimono.

Otonashi stumbled back away from the dragon. His kimono sleeves in tatters and little rivulets of blood flowed from the nicks he received from the Ryuu's claws.

"Hmphf impressive," He gargled.

The Ryuu smirked raising his claws that had pieces of the shredded cloth hanging from them.

_Oh it gets better._ Yasu thought as he kicked off the ground and came flying at Otonashi kneeing the oni hard enough in the stomach they both landed on the stone floor.

Otonashi smirked Yasu's knee in his claws.

"What did you think that'd do?" Otonashi said smugly.

"This!" Yasu said ripping off the cloth covering his eyes.

Everything in Otonashi screamed at him to look away but the enchanting eyes boring into his held him captive. Paralyzed. Dammit! He couldn't move!

Yasu's glowing blue-violet gaze narrowed as he picked up Otonashi by the throat.

"Give up." Yasu said his voice a snakes hiss.

_No! _Otonashi growled in his mind still held immobile he couldn't even speak.

"You can't move now. What's the use? You'll only tire yourself." Yasu hissed.

Slowly Otonashi's eyes faded back to a deep purple and Yasu released the inu from his grasp.

Inudaichi crumpled to the floor stunned and with a splitting headache and unable to move.

"Well done." Chinatsu said coming up behind Yasu, who was retying the silk over his eyes, and pat him on the back.

"Will he be all right though?" She asked. Nervous of how Yasu's attack would effect Inudaichi.

"He'll be fine." Yasu hissed turning to go find his ward.

Kotone sat on his knees by his parent's fallen bodies. His little arms wrapped around himself while he rocked back and forth. 

Yasu knelt by the frightened pup and slowly placed a hand on Kotone's smoky colored head.

"Your parents are fine." He said in an unconcerned hiss. That seemed to open the floodgates as little crystalline tears fell down a pale cherub face with sunset eyes.

"Why would he do that?" Kotone's voice was surprisingly steady even as big wet tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Why would he hurt mother and father?" Kotone's voice started to crack as he continued to cry. He put his face in his arms and started to rock faster. 

"Why would he do that?" Kotone whispered in his arms, still crying. 

Yasu could see the pup's tears making little puddles on the tiled floor and he was at a complete loss at what to do.

Chinatsu opened the throne room doors and directed guards in to help get the inu couple upstairs. Shippo and Umeko came barging in after the procession of guards passed them in the hallway with their parents in their arms.

"What's going on!" Umeko shouted.

"Calm yourself girl." The elder Kasumi no Ryuu said.

"Oh stop being such an asshole ryuu!" Chinatsu said to the elder ryuu who blushed and looked away before turning her attention to her only granddaughter.

"Everything is fine child. The guards are taking your parents to their rooms where Rin will examine them." While talking Chinatsu put her arm around Umeko and walked out of the hall with Shippo in tow.

"What about Kotone and Inudaichi?" Umeko asked. Chinatsu turned around and saw another guard picking up a limp Inudaichi and a flustered looking Yasu holding Kotone in his arms. The little pup clinging tightly to the tall ryuu's clothing.

"Oh they're fine dear. I'm more worried about myself at the moment." The last part she muttered.

"What was that obaa-san?" Shippo asked.

"Oh nothing! Nothing!"

Inuyasha woke up in his bed with an odd minty smell in his nose. Rin was still sitting on the bed putting away what ever it was she just finished using to wake him up.

He looked around to find his room crammed with his family members and the two Ryuu.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked voice groggy from just waking up.

"I'm not quite sure but apparently I have a lot of explaining to do." Chinatsu said sheepishly, stepping forward into Inuyasha's line of sight.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said looking over at the blindfolded ryuu standing stoically by the older one, Kotone sleeping peacefully in the blindfolded ones arms. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes that just wouldn't do at all.

Chinatsu cleared her throat, "Well I'm not sure where to begin really."

"Well why you don't begin with this ryuu business." Inuyasha growled seeing what his mate was seeing and not liking it either.

"Yes, yes I believe that is a good enough place to start." Chinatsu said taking a deep breath.

"About them, Yasu is here," She said pointing to the blindfolded ryuu, "is here to protect Kotone."

"And _why _would my little brother need protecting?" Everyone turned around to see Inudaichi leaning against a wall closest to the adjoining bathroom and servant's entrance, glaring daggers at the ryuu who had his little brother in his arms. Inudaichi stomped up to Yasu and growled.

"Give him to me." His violet eyes flashing as Yasu's arms tightened around Kotone. If he didn't have the cloth covering his eyes Inudaichi would've been on the receiving end of a bone chilling stare that could rival Sesshomaru's.

"No." Yasu hissed.

Inudaichi's hackles rose his voice became gravely, his eyes darkened and his shoulder length hair started to swirl violently in a wind of his own making.

"You _dare _tell _me _no!" Inudaichi seethed a strong and deathly intended yoki flared around him, choking everyone and making Kotone whimper in his sleep.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru barked.

Umeko walked up to her brother and placed a calming hand on his shoulder that was trembling in rage.

"Calm down my brother." She said her voice controlled and soothing.

That violent yoki retreated and Inudaichi backed away from Yasu a shocked look etched upon his face like he didn't realize what was going on until now.

"Wha?" He said bewildered and his voice breathless.

"See that? That is why Yasu is here." Chinatsu said pointing a clawed finger at Inudaichi.

"Obaa-san you are not making much sense." Sesshomaru said rubbing at his eyes.

Chinatsu took a deep breath. 

"Inudaichi is possessed." She blurted out.

"Wha? How could he be? He looks perfectly sane now." Inuyasha said looking to his still shaken son.

"Well it comes and goes and Kotone is the trigger." Chinatsu said trying to find the right words to say for the questions they were sure to ask next.

_xXx_

_Oh my GAWD! How long has it been since I've worked on this thing? A year? Well anyways it's back and I will finish it like I promised. But it may take me a bit since I haven't written anymore._

_Thanks for reading and I hope you review to give me and idea if you guys like how this is turning out. _

_Oh and I can't remember if I ever posted these but here are the meanings of the names and stuff_

_Chinatsu-a thousand summers._

_Yasu-calm_

_Kotone-harp sound_

_Umeko-plum blossom child_

_Kasumi no Ryuu- Dragon of the Mist (yeah this was me putting together random words)_

_Inudaichi-great dogs first son (again me putting together random words_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Angel_


	5. The UnFairytale

**Hello all and if you're reading this thank you so very much for sticking with this story. And I'll only take a moment before the chapter starts to say I no own Inuyasha or any of the canon characters but I do own all originals. Now that that's over on to the story!**

**XxX**

_Once upon a time in a land far to the East and surrounded by a great ocean there lived a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. They were the only children of a Great Demon of the West in this far off Eastern Island and as such were guarded and protected at all costs. Barely allowed association with the outside world since they were also the last of there kind. They spent much time together in there isolation they became very close especially the male to the female who was usually very closed off and quiet to anyone else but her._

_As the twins reached their majority their parents bombarded the two with courtiers and strong nobles in hopes that they would take an interest and find mates, but the male had already made up his mind and none of the other females or males interested him in the least like his twin did. The female twin on the other hand greatly enjoyed the attention of the male suitors to her brother's dismay. With his jealousy consuming him the usually somber and much closed off yokai started to play nasty tricks on any suitor that took an interest in his sibling until one day they just stopped coming. Saddened and having no one else to turn to the female found comfort in her brothers awaiting arms._

_This was only the beginning of the male twin's strange behavior. _

_Years went by and the throne was passed on to the male and the female became pregnant with their first child. During this time the male's attitude began to worsen and he started pulling deadly pranks and causing all kinds of mischief on visiting lords and lady's but strangest of them all he began to call himself by another name. This only happened in short spurts and when the pregnant female asked her brother about the lapses her mate swore that it wasn't him._

_As the pregnancy progressed her brother and mate became worse and worse until one day the second name which he called himself by was the only name he would answer to and soon after that her turned brother abandoned her. When her pregnancy was at it most critical he abandoned her on some quest looking all over Japan for a harp-sound._

_Most of the places he stopped didn't understand what it was that he was looking for and only served to frustrate him and so when his frustrations overwhelmed him he killed anyone who didn't give him the answers he was looking for. He ended up cutting a bloody swathe throughout the land looking for the harp-sound. And as the months progressed and his search proved futile he started killing for the pleasure if it and that's when her brother that was no longer her brother went from being mischievous to something truly evil and he gathered all kinds of unsavory characters around him during his raids and killing sprees._

_She couldn't understand the reasoning for her mate's behavior and disapproved of his using their army to raid unsuspecting villages and lands. War was in the near future if her mate was allowed to continue on. So in desperation she fled her lands to that of her cousins the Kasumi no Ryuu who took her in and taught her their ancient magic and she learned defened herself against her maniacal twin. While she was away she gave birth to their child a healthy male which strengthened her resolve going back to her lands now desolate and dying she tore through her brother's defenses and using the magic she learned from the Kasumi no Ryuu destroyed her brother. _

_After the defeat of the dark lord she brought her son back to their lands raising him into a fine lord than when he was older restored their lands into the peaceful prosperous place it was erasing the travesty that was the former lord a fleeting, distant unpleasant memory in the peoples minds._

………………………………………………

"And what in the Hell does that have anything to do with my sons??" Inuyasha groused glaring at his still cryptic as ever grandmother.

"Obaa-sama you said you would explain everything. Please enlighten me as to how that story is an explanation?" Sesshomaru growled equally if not more so annoyed with Chinatsu as his mate was.

Chinatsu sighed knowing from the get go that this wasn't going to be easy and her two hot headed grandsons weren't making it any better.

"The female in the tale is me." She said with a solemn face, it never failed for that story to bring out the saddened serious part of her that she rarely, if ever, let show. She had tried with all her might hoping that destroying her brothers' body would be the end of it. With the aide of the Kasumi no Ryuu that's all they'd managed to do, destroy the body…not the spirit. "And the male was my mate, your grandfather. He was the first, as far as I know, to be possessed by Otonashi." Chinatsu resigned herself for a serious bitch out as her youngest grand son started chewing into her.

Throughout the entire telling of the story Inudaichi's head started to hurt and he felt Otonashi trying to break through the barriers of his mind, but it didn't feel as if Otonashi was fighting them it felt as if he was slowly merging there consciousnesses together.

_Look at that disgusting dragon. Holding our precious one in his filthy little arms! _

Otonashi's voice rang out suddenly, strong and deep in his mind.

_Look at the way he's touching him._

Inudaichi's head turned seemingly of its own accord, looking at the Kasumi no Ryuu that held a sleeping Kotone so securely in his arms.

_Trying to posses what is ours._

Otonashi's voice sneered making Inudaichi's eyes narrow when he saw Kotone snuggle his cheek into the blindfolded ryuu's chest and he felt his eyes flickering at the way the ryuu's clawed hand came and rested in Kotone's hair stroking the thick shiny gray locks and getting his fingers tangled in it.

_Trying to _TAKE _what is ours! _

Otonashi's voice roared in his mind and the next thing he knew he was leaping at the pair.

"Yasu watch out!" The older Kasumi no Ryuu yelled as Yasu turned but not in time as Inudaichi leapt on him and Kotone, sinking his fangs into what he thought was the dragon's arm but was in actuality Kotone's shoulder.

The little puppy woke up to an ungodly burning pain in his shoulder. Screaming Kotone clung on to Yasu and as quickly as the pain came he felt a pressure that he hadn't known was there release.

"Oh my Gods!" Chinatsu screeched as she watched the horrible scene unfold. Sesshomaru was off the bed in a flash of white silk as he pushed Inudaichi away from Kotone and up against a wall his forearm pushed threateningly against the teenage demons larynx. Inudaichi's claws tore at the unbreakable hold that was crushing his wind pipe.

"Cease." Sesshomaru hissed pained inside at what he was doing to his son.

"No! I will not cease!" Inudaichi growled kicking out to try and dislodge the demon.

"I will _never _cease! That boy belongs to me and only me! And I will rend apart anyone who wishes to take him away from me!"

It was so disturbing to see his son like this. His happy go lucky if not sometimes clumsy puppy was possessed by something evil and it made Sesshomaru want to weep at the way his lip curled in a menacing growl and not the beatific goofy smile he was used to.

Inuyasha was held to the bed by Chinatsu as he struggled to try and get out of her grasp to get to his baby. Umeko was on the ground crouched low to the floor her hands held her head. She and Inudaichi were twins after all and his pain was her pain, she could feel the way Inudaichi fought in his mind against the barriers Otonashi put him behind and it caused him great pain which Umeko felt.

Kotone was shivering and whimpering against an unfamiliar body. All he knew was that he hurt, his shoulder hurt so very badly and that presence was back. It had found him this time though.

"Get your hands off him you slimy lizard!" A growly voice yelled at who Kotone wasn't sure but after turning away from the chest his face had been in… he wished he hadn't.

His brother, his beautiful white haired brother was being held up against a wall by their Sire both their robes and hair were flying angrily around them in the angry wind made from his brother's yoki and as they struggled with each other.

"Enough of this." A voice said above him, "Lord Sesshomaru close your eyes!"

Yasu walked over to the struggling pair still holding on to the now trembling puppy as they reached them.

"Is this what you want Inudaichi?" Yasu hissed, "Your otouto to see you like this?" Yasu turned Kotone in his arms and the puppy trembled even harder big fat tears starting to roll their way down his cheeks again while he tried to reach out to his older sibling but Yasu kept him tight against his chest. Sesshomaru's hold looked to be faltering and they did **not **need Otonashi getting a hold of Kotone.

"You want him to see that monster?" Yasu continued hoping to reach Inudaichi.

"Screw you ryuu!" Otonashi spat.

Yasu sighed and pulling off the cloth that covered his eyes used his other hand to cover Kotone's, looked right into Otonashi's coal black eyes and the demon immediately stilled.

"Then you leave me no choice." Yasu whispered uncovering Kotone's eyes and putting the cloth back around his own.

Sesshomaru held his limp son in his arms his mind reeling with what he had seen and heard.

"Sesshomaru he must be detained!" He heard Chinatsu shout at him. Sesshomaru glared at the woman.

"No! No son of mine let alone inu royalty will be placed in the dungeons!" He barked at the audacity of his grandmother at even suggesting such a thing.

"Then what will you do, Great Dog Lord?" The older Kasumi no Ryuu asked having stayed silent through the entire sordid event.

Sesshomaru looked down at his son lying prostrate in his arms, completely limp and peaceful now. Looking around at his family he saw Umeko leaning heavily against Shippo the kitsune's arm and tail around the slightly shivering girl. Yasu stood before him with a still crying Kotone in his arms and Inuyasha was slowly making his way over from the bed.

He didn't like it. Not one damn bit but looking down at his eldest child again his eyes closed and all traces of evil gone from his countenance he realized, no, he hoped he was making the right decision.

"Yasu will stay and watch over Kotone. And if Otonashi resurfaces again he will put him back down again." Sesshomaru said this looking at the slight dragon holding his youngest in his arms and it only reaffirmed in his mind how much he really didn't like this…

…………………………………………………………………………...

Ugh…I am sooooo very sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I had major writers block when it came to this story but now I'm back in the groove! Thank you again to everyone who reviewed this story and Sweet Tooth oh mi gawd Sweet Tooth has over amillion hits now! I hope you will enjoy this installment as much as that one. Seriously that's just amazing. And it's all cause of you guys!

Oh review and please gotta have those reviews.

Angel


	6. Houseguests

Chapter Six: Houseguests

Kotone wasn't sure what all the fuss was about. All he knew was that his brother was better and the strange but beautiful ryuu with the covered up eyes was now staying with them. This was wonderful to the little puppy especially since the tall dragon he now knew as Yasu was following him everywhere! The only downside to his wonderful dream that the little nickel haired puppy could find was that he hadn't seen his brother in the five days that Yasu started following him around. And when he asked his sire about it, since Yasu didn't talk much and it was scary to ask the quiet ryuu, all Sesshomaru had said was "It's for the best."He glared at the dragon and briskly walked down the corridor away from them.

Everyone was just so strange right now and Kotone really wanted to see his aniki! His shoulder was feeling better and he wanted to show his brother that everything was okay.

And he was tired of everyone not telling him anything! He was almost twenty-one years old for Kami-sama's sake!

Kotone and Yasu were taking a more scenic way through the vast palace gardens to morning lessons. Yasu had noticed throughout the week how everyone skirting the pup's questions was starting to annoy Kotone.

The little puppy had spent most of his time inside this week with all the commotion no one had taken the time to escort the little puppy out side for some free time, and to get away from all the grown ups.

Yasu was a grown demon himself and he had found it a bit stifling in the giant palace.

Looking down again he couldn't help but let a smile kick up the sides of his lips as the little puppy went into what Yasu started to call his 'adult mode'. It was when the child started to think on everything that was going on in the house, his little hand under his chin, little lips in a pout and eyebrows wrinkled as his baby brain tried to process the complications of adult life.

The child took a deep breath and he watched in barely checked amusement as the little puppy looked at him with those inu trade mark puppy eyes. And he just knew what the pup would ask him before it came out of his mouth.

Kotone looked up warily at the strangely clothed Yasu and took another deep breath. He was no coward he wanted to know what was going on and see his big brother and no tall strangely clothed dragon was going to keep him from doing it!

Swallowing nervously and to get a little more spit in his suddenly dry mouth he asked.

"Ano…Yasu-chan?" When nothing happened he opened up his eyes that he hadn't noticed he'd closed and pressed on.

"Yasu-chan can we go see aniki?"

The tall dragon looked down at him with his white clothe covered eyes and Kotone just knew the answer wouldn't be something he'd like.

"Not today." Yasu said looking down on the forlorn little puppy.

Little Kotone sighed in a very un-puppyish way and went right back into 'adult mode', his head down thick ashen colored hair covering his unique sunset eyes.

xXx

"Let him out!" Inuyasha demanded of the tall ryuu that had taken up residence in his home for the past five days.

The tall ryuu with the sea foam green hair just stared down his sharp nose at Inuyasha, one eyebrow raised at the hanyo's garb. A silk version of his normal fire-rat robes.

"I am under orders my lord." The ryuu said, just making Inuyasha huff in exasperation and flip his long mane over one shoulder.

"Under my _grandmother's _orders, and last time I checked, Chinatsu's shiny pink behind wasn't the one sitting on that big chair in the throne room." Inuyasha finished with his hands on his hips looking the ryuu square in the eyes. Which was a little difficult since the dragon was at least four inches taller than him.

The tall ryuu did some huffing of his own at the disgruntled hanyo.

"But, you do realize that she could be, if she wanted to?"

Inuyasha just blew a raspberry, "Whatever you stupid dragon just move so I can see my son!"

Inuyasha waved a clawed hand and the ryuu moved although a bit reluctantly. The Kasumi no Ryuu kept to himself that he really didn't _have _to follow the orders of a consort, but he decided to leave that for another time.

Walking into the room Inuyasha found his eldest son huddled in a corner of his room. A tray of food sat on his desk untouched, exactly where the servant had left it.

After Otonashi attacked Kotone that day Chinatsu had placed the older ryuu as a guard in front of Inudaichi's room. It wasn't necessarily confinement since Inudaichi had refused to come out of his room of his own freewill. And that was exactly why Inuyasha was there.The boy, even though he looked nearly grown, was still only a child and had been skipping his lessons. And though Inuyasha loathed the term, Inudaichi had always been more of a 'mama's boy' and was more likely to listen to Inuyasha than Sesshomaru.

"Dai-chan" Inuyasha started out. When there was no answer from the white lump in the corner Inuyasha just let out a sigh and a leg and kicked his eldest gently in the ribs with his foot.

"Argh!" Inudaichi rolled over holding his side.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes."Oh I barely even tapped you! Now get up and get dressed Dai-chan! You've been skipping your princely duties."

"Don wanna." Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched at the whiney voice of his _eldest _pup. Getting down into a crouch Inuyasha picked up his filthy eldest, the boy hadn't bathed in five days, and carried him to the adjoining bathroom and threw him in the tub full of warm water.

"Agh! What the hell was that for?!" Inudaichi yelled after his head broke the surface of the water.

"You stunk puppy. Now get dressed and go to your morning lessons if you don't I'll be forced to go and get Sesshomaru. I am tired of Lord High and Mighty on my case about you skipping." Inuyasha said while grabbing a few things out of a nearby cupboard and laying them on a small table in reach of Inudaichi.

Inudaichi shucked off his wet clothes and was a little tempted to throw them at his papa but decided he liked the life the hanyo gave him and just let them fall wetly to the floor.

"Is Kotone at morning lessons?"

"Are you serious? Talk about your father having a major conniption, of course he is!" Inuyasha threw a bar of soap at the blockhead when Inudaichi started scrubbing his arms and chest…without soap.

"I'm not going." Inudaichi said rubbing the back of his head. Inuyasha scuffed.

"Oh you're going, even if I have to drag you down there. You are definitely going."

Inudaichi started to panic.

"What if I hurt Kotone again?" he yelled. How could his papa treat him the same after he'd bitten the pup? Inudaichi could barely look at himself in the mirror anymore without loathing his reflection.

Inuyasha just shrugged, "What's done is done plus we've got the scare pair here and the blind one can tame your beast. He's always with Kotone so there's no worries there."

Inudaichi just continued to sulk and Inuyasha threw a scrub brush at him.

"Will you stop pelting me with bathing items?!"

"Will you stop sulking like a newborn pup?" Inuyasha gave his son the arms crossed 'I'm not messing around' pose.

Inudaichi just scoffed and went back to washing.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile and started to leave his son to his bath.

"And don't forget to wash behind your damn ears!" Inuyasha yelled before leaving his sons room. He could hear Inudaichi's grumbling from out in the hallway.

……………………………………………………………………...

**Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha or any of the canon characters but the offspring Chinatsu and the Kasumi no Ryuu are all MINE! No touchy.**

So it's been awhile huh? Are you as glad as I am that this is up? I hope so, after all it is three in the morning right now. Love you guys and see ya next chapter!

Oh and Review!!...please?


	7. Violent Lessons and Sweet Memories

**So I'm not dead…Nope I'm here still alive and posting! Once again I do not own Inuyasha or any of the canon characters but I do own each and every cute and sexy original. Now on to the story.**

Chapter 7: Violent Lessons and Sweet Memories

Inudaichi walked as slow as he possibly could to his morning lessons. He _so _didn't want to face Kotone right now, or ever again for that matter. Inuyasha pushed the stalling puppy when his slow walk started to become a shuffle. He knew what the pup was doing.

"Need I remind you that your sire isn't so loathe using the bamboo rod as I am?"

That got Inudaichi's rear in gear. He absolutely hated getting spanked like a little pup!

When the three of them, Inudaichi, Inuyasha and their wonderful escort the big, hulking older Kasumi no Ryun, the class was in its music session.

Shippo, Umeko and Kotone were singing in harmony with their music teacher a swan yokai. Inudaichi hesitated outside the door until Inuyasha pushed him in.

"And stay in class!" Inuyasha yelled in after him before leaving him with his Kasumi no Ryuu escort.

Righting himself he looked sheepishly at the teacher and his three siblings.

"Ummm…sorry I'm late." He mumbled.

"It's no matter," The teacher waved a hand dismissively in the air, "Come, and come join us." The teacher said waving him up to the front if class where they were all standing.

"I don't know why I have to learn how to sing." Shippo grumbled as Inudaichi came closer. Shippo and Umeko moved making a space for him to stand.

Right next to Kotone. Oh he really wished they hadn't done that. He was about to move to the other side of Shippo when Kotone looked up at him and smiled. That smile kept his feet planted right where they were.

"Hi aniki." Kotone whispered. Inudaichi clenched his fists tight; he could feel Otonashi starting to awaken in the back of his mind.

"Hush, hush class and let's start again." The teacher waved them quiet again then raised her arms in a conducting pose. They all stood up straighter. Kotone took a deep breath and started singing.

Inudaichi felt a wave of dizziness take over him then…nothing.

xXx

_In all his years, in all his centuries he hadn't ever heard anything so beautiful, so sweet, and pure. Walking briskly down the dark hallways only lit by candles, he searched for the source of such a beautiful sound._

_His thick robes billowed out behind him as his search took him farther away from the castle and into the crisp winter night and into the forest surrounding the castle._

_He stopped in a clearing of wild flowers that was surrounded by a thick ring of trees. The clearing alone with its multitude of different hued flowers and the bright light of the moon illuminating them was beautiful enough, but that wasn't what took his breath away. It was the girl sitting in the middle of that beautiful clearing. _

_There was nothing exceptionally special about her appearance or about the clothes she was wearing. Her slight frame was wrapped in a plain white yukata and her hair was short in the front and long in the back. Two alabaster strips of hair fell on either side of her face. Her eyes were closed and her face was upturned to the sky as she sang, as if she was singing to the moon. He really wanted her to face him, to sing to him with that angel's voice. So he watched her as her song grew in cadence as his heart swelled with each strongly sung melody. It had been a long time since he felt so strongly toward someone. _

_As she continued to sing he smelt the scent of salty water and noticed that there were tears streaming down the side of her face closest to him. That made him angry. Whatever caused her pain, _he _would cause pain. The feeling caught him by surprise and he couldn't shake the rightness of it. He unconsciously took a step toward her as the tears continued, his foot rustled some leaves._

_She immediately stopped singing and whipped her head around staring straight at him. The Earth stood still as their eyes met and an eternity passed between them before she moved. She got up from the ground and bolted like a startled rabbit._

_His mind had gone blank when their gazes had clashed._

_Her eyes….they were gold._

xXx

"Aniki! Aniki!" Kotone was so scared. He had gone from being extremely happy to terrified. These emotions were too extreme for a little puppy to be dealing with!

Inudaichi had walked in and then Kotone had started singing in his biggest bestest voice for aniki when his big brother's eyes had rolled in the back of his head and he fainted. It was a good thing Shippo and Yasu were there or his brother would've have hit his head really hard on the ground.

"Step away from him Kotone." Yasu demanded in his hissy snaky voice.

"No." Kotone said to Yasu, to his still sleeping brother he yelled at him again to wake up.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Inudaichi opened his eyes. Kotone threw himself on his big brothers chest wrapping his little arms as far around him as they could go.

"Aniki I was so scared…" He sobbed his relief when Inudaichi wrapped his arms around Kotone's small body.

"Kotone, you really might want to get away from your brother." This time it was Shippo telling him what to do.

"He won't hurt him. So you two can just calm down." Umeko said, she sounded really mad. That one really made Kotone start. Of course aniki wouldn't hurt him. Slowly looking up at his brother's face, his aniki's eyes were black.

"No" Kotone watched in horror as his changed brother brought their faces close and rubbed their cheeks together.

"I really have found you…my harp sound."

xXx

Yasu had been standing outside getting some fresh air before Kotone screamed. He was expecting the worse when he ran back into the classroom. Not Inudaichi passed out on the floor. What the dog demon did when he awakened. Now that he expected. When Inudaichi started rubbing his face against Kotone's he acted, when the demon was distracted.

Grabbing Otonashi by the shoulders and throwing him across the room. The possessed boy landed bard on one of the desks breaking it into splinters.

Yasu turned his back on the debris only for a brief moment to send the others out of the room.

"Take Kotone and go. Tell Sesshomaru and Inuyasha what has happened." The teacher and the three left to do his bidding. Umeko left reluctantly, glaring at Yasu until her curly black head passed through the doorway.

"Dragon we really need to stop meeting like this." Yasu whipped his attention back to Otonashi who was slowly getting up but not struggling to do so and meticulously dusting his robes off.

"You keep throwing me into things and I'll think you've got a thing for me."

Yasu's lip curled.

"You disgust me."

Otonashi put one hand on his hip and blew Yasu a kiss.

"Well that makes two of us." He said before moving in a flash and a gust of air, he had Yasu pinned up against him with the dragon's hands caught in between their meshed bodies. Otonashi grabbed Yasu's cheeks in between his claw and jerked his head to the side exposing the dragon's strangely textured neck.

Yasu struggled with all his might, but the position they were in gave him no leverage. He was pinned and exposed. He so did not like it.

Otonashi licked a hot wet trail up Yasu's neck starting at the base of his neck and stopping at his ear and blowing warm air inside.

"You have no idea how much I hate you. Dragon." Otonashi seethed in Yasu's ear before biting down hard and breaking the skin of Yasu's ear. Before Otonashi could do anymore damaged the demon was pulled off Yasu by the large sea foam haired Ryuu.

"Yasu. Detain him." The lager Kasumi no Ryuu grunted as he struggled to keep Otonashi still by locking the demons arms to his side with his own.

Yasu reached for the clothe covering his eyes and Otonashi let out a maniacal laugh that made the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"One of these Dragon I'm going to pluck those bothersome eyes out of your head!"

After completely removing the clothe and watching the crazed demon's body go limp Yasu said, "Well it looks like that buys me another day to keep my eyes."

Chinatsu, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha burst into the room. Chinatsu gave one look around at the state of the place and her grandson and snorted.

She turned to Sesshomaru who was looking at his son laying limp in the large Kasumi no Ryuu's arms with a sad and tired expression on his face.

"Are you ready to reconsider my suggestion for locking him up?"

**xXx**

**An/: Thanks for reading and I'm so sorry for having this take so looooong to get out. Reviews are loved especially feed back! ;)**


	8. Chains On My Heart

Chapter 8: Chains on my heart

They locked him up…

Kotone couldn't believe it and he knew he wouldn't soon forget the image of the older Kasumi no Ryuu and his Sire taking the still unconscious Inudaichi below…into the dungeons. His mother held him back but Inuyasha couldn't stop him from screaming and whimpering and just plain crying out for his brother in any way he could. Begging Inudaichi to wake up and tell everyone that he was ok. That he was in control of himself. But deep down inside the little puppy knew it was for naught and still he cried until his mother picked him up and walked him away from the scene to his parent's bedchamber. His mother lied down on the bed with him and Kotone curled himself into the warm and comfort of Inuyasha's familiar scent and even then he didn't stop whining until he fell asleep, with a headache and a sore throat, knowing that from this moment forth Inudaichi would have to deal with so much worse.

XxX

Sesshomaru hated it… he hated the fact that he was currently sitting his eldest son's back against the cold stone wall of a cell in the dungeons. He hated that instead of tucking his dearest pup into bed with warm covers he was locking his limp wrists tightly in chains coming out of the walls. Looking at Inudaichi's slumbering face, it was so innocent and boyish, but he knew under that façade there lay something sinister that he,_**the**_Sesshomaru couldn't control. Otonashi was a threat to his entire family. Otonashi resided inside of Inudaichi. Thus Inudaichi had to be here, away from his other pups and mate. One sacrifice for the good of the many. Gods he hated having to be so cold and calculating!

"Make sure those chains are good and tight. Remember how he smashed through the iron door to the dining hall? I doubt a few loose chains will deter him." Chinatsu said holding a fan to her face and watching as Sesshomaru and the older Kasumi no ryuu enacted the spell that would make the chains next to indestructible and definitely unbreakable. Sesshomaru could only shake his head and scoff at his grandmother's words.

"He is down in the cold damp dungeons that will be on guard every hour, he is chained! What more could you possibly want done?!" Sesshomaru roared. He was tired of this! He hadn't wanted the Kasumi no Ryuu in the castle. He hadn't wanted that dragon Yasu trailing behind his youngest. And he damn sure didn't want to have to chain Inudaichi down in here. It seemed nothing was going his way lately, and he was damn tired of it.

Turning his back on his grandmother Sesshomaru briskly left the dungeons. When they all re-gathered in the hallway above he turned his attentions to the tall older Kasumi no ryuu.

"You dragon, and your son are to vacate the premises immediately." He declared.

"What? Why?" Chinatsu looked taken aback by his declaration.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Their services are no longer needed and they have extended their stay long enough." Lately Chinatsu had been calling all the shots it looked as if she had forgotten who the true ruler was.

The Kasumi no Ryuu however hadn't seemed to get the message and turned to Chinatsu.

"Is that your wish milady?" The Ryuu asked pointedly ignoring Sesshomaru.

The. Gall.

Sesshomaru growled angrily his yoki flaring and eyes bleeding red as the instinct to dominate took over.

"_**You**_ are in my home. You have_**eaten**_ my food and_** slept**_ under my roof that I and my guards protect. And from that alone you should only answer to me. She is not High Lord of the West, I AM!!" Sesshomaru roared. He would not be disrespected so blatantly! He turned searing eyes to Chinatsu.

"Tell him! If he wishes to live he will take himself and his son and leave. NOW!"

Chinatsu took in a shuddering breath her fan clenched in her fists as she relayed what Sesshomaru said to the disobedient ryuu.

"Leave Ran and so that I may have the privilege to call on you at a later date." The older Kasumi bowed curtly to her and Sesshomaru than walked backward out of the room to do as his mistress bid. Once the ryuu was gone Sesshomaru turned making his way to his bedchambers ignoring Chinatsu's annoying voice calling behind him. He had to get away as far as he could from her. He felt if he didn't he'd decapitate his grandmother. All he wanted right now was to curl around his mate's warm body and forget for the night.

xXx

There was a reason why no one dared even think of opposing Sesshomaru and Chinatsu had just gotten an in your face refresher course of why. Gods that boys yoki was fierce when it wasn't perturbed but get the Lord angered and you'd be suffocating in swirling energy. Chinatsu straightened up and started to make her own way to her chambers when a shrill howl broke through the night. It was coming right from the heavy stone doors leading down into the dungeons. The howl made the guards that had taken up post there flinch. She herself barely repressed a shiver from sliding down her spine. Gods she hoped those doors held. She really needed to do more things tonight but….in the morning. Starting again down the hall and up away from the horrid below, Chinatsu started to breathe easier. Otonashi was suppressed and Kotone was safe anything else could wait for the rising of the sun.

xXx

She could hear him inside her head and out. Inudaichi was in pain and Otonashi was being a sadistic bastard with his howling. Umeko thought she had fallen into a rather deep sleep then the howling started and jolted her painfully awake. That howling…..she wondered how long the bastard could keep it up. It destroyed any chances of her getting back to sleep so with a frustrated sigh she threw her covers off of her and without bothering to put a robe on or at the very least tie her unruly curls into some semblance of a ponytail she left her room.

Umeko walked down the long hallway for a bit passing doorways that lead to Gods know where. Somewhere along her way she started to feel dizzy. She could feel Inudaichi's pain and it brought a wave of nausea and unbalanced her. She ended up sliding down the wall her butt landing on the cold floor. Desperate, Umeko held her fists to her temples waiting out the pain in her head that wasn't hers.

xXx

Sesshomaru had been walking for what felt like hours now, his chambers were on one side of the fortress and the dungeons were below and on the opposite side. Gods he wished he could just run there. It would be quicker and it'd help to relieve some pent up energy and tenseness. But he wouldn't, he learned a long time ago that a rushing let alone running Lord tended to cause a panic. Plus it was so late at night….no, running wasn't a good idea. So instead he just let himself enjoy the walk observing the paintings and decorations that adorned his home, smelling the fresh flowers in their ceramic pots, that gave it such a pleasant scent. He was feeling a little better and even greeted a few servants passing by. All his jovialness melted away however when he reached his children's wing of the castle….and Inudaichi's room was the first room he passed.

His heart clenched and renewed pain and anger washed over him. Just what exactly was wrong with his son? It had to be more than a simple possession….and he had locked his son away without even knowing the whole of it. All he knew was that Otonashi was strong and uncontrollable. Just then a howl sped through the halls making the servants he just passed stop in their tracks and Sesshomaru slump against the wall. He knew that howl…oh what had he done? He had to go back! He had to let his poor son out of those dank cold dungeons. That's what that howl was about, a son needing his father's protection. Calling out for his father's protection.

Sesshomaru shook his head. No the howl was different, a little deeper.

Otonashi.

The oni was trying to trick him. Sesshomaru had to get further away from the dungeons and too Inuyasha.

Inuyasha would make him feel better. Holding the hanyo would drown out this infernal sound and his anguish.

He.

Just.

Had.

To get to him.

Walking on and passing Inudaichi's room then Shippo's and finally Umeko's. Only a little bit further….Sesshomaru's foot bumped against something on the ground and he looked down to find Umeko huddled in on herself with her fists to her temples.

She was chanting.

"Shutupshutupshutupshutup!" He sighed bending down and scooping his daughter up in his arms he continued walking.

Would this night get any worse?

xXx

Inuyasha sighed tucking the blackest around his sons. Shippo had come in the room earlier via the bathing chamber not too long ago, complaining of how he couldn't sleep from all the howling. Truth be told Inuyasha couldn't hear a thing, but that was probably because the room still had a silencing charm around it. First from when he and Sesshomaru were first mated then from when the pups were born. He sighed again as Shippo snuggled himself further into the covers behind him. The kit was so gonna have to move when Sesshomaru came in. That was his mate's side of the bed and generally got testy when anyone but him occupied it.

Kotone whimpered and Inuyasha continued to stroke his hair and ears. Geeze when did he start being so comfortable with touching and offering comfort and affection? Probably somewhere in there when he started having pups. Something about taking care of an innocent ball of fluff changes a guy. Kotone whimpered again and Inuyasha pulled the puppy close nuzzling his nose in Kotone's hair then making a comforting sound in the back of his throat. That seemed to calm the puppy for the moment so Inuyasha went back to wondering about where his mate was and when he became so motherly….he stilled hedged at the word sometimes. But no matter what he couldn't deny that he possessed…some maternal qualities. After all he had birthed all his pups it was only right he'd feel something like that.

Inuyasha felt a tingling in the back of his head signaling someone was opening the main door to the chamber with yoki, and that someone could only be Sesshomaru at this hour. If it wasn't heads were gonna roll, he kept tessaiga just above the headboard just for that purpose. Turning and peering over Shippo's big shoulder Inuyasha got an earful of that howl Shippo was talking about and winced. Shippo tensed and Kotone tried to crawl his little body into Inuyasha's night shirt. Inuyasha made out the outline of Sesshomaru's tall silver frame and a curly dark head buried in his shoulder. His mate walked in, the chamber entrance closed back up and Inuyasha finally got a good look at his mate.

There was only one word….haggard.

Sesshomaru looked beat all to hell. Don't get him wrong, the demon lords hair was still in place and his clothes, like always were, immaculate.

It was his facial expression it was all wrong, not that cool calm and collected look he had come to know over the years. It was worried and saddened.

Inuyasha's heart clenched and he swallowed his emotions down. Something told him he needed to be strong for Sessh. His emotions only became harder to hide when he watched Sesshomaru place their daughter on the bed. She looked worse. Her eyes were tightly shut and it looked like she'd fallen asleep with a massive headache.

That was when Inuyasha knew. That howl was Inudaichi and Umeko was feeling it as well as hearing it. He reached out and pulled his daughter closer, she whimpered first then sighed when she smelt him and scooted as close to Inuyasha as Kotone's body in between them would allow.

Sesshomaru only took off his over shirt and shoes, he didn't bother to go and get any night clothes. Then he got under the covers with the rest of his family on the opposite side of Umeko. He turned facing Inuyasha, battered gold clashing with worried. There were no words to be said. What could they say?

Inuyasha just reached his free hand over his two pups and Sesshomaru reached his out in answering. The two clawed hands met in the middle of Kotone and Umeko. They clasped and held tight. And that's the way the Inu family slept that night, piled around each other while an oni's howl filled their home with anguished cries.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**AN/: I live!!!! I have risen from the dead to provide you, my wonderful readers, with an update! A long one….over 2000 words! That's double than what I usually do. I must really love you guys….**

**Show your love for me by dropping a review!**

**Angel**


	9. Awaking After Hell

Chapter 9: Awaking After Hell

Those fuckers! They had actually locked him up in the dungeons! He, Otonashi was currently

stuck in the dark with his ass cold and damp. He bellowed even louder, see if he let anyone with

ears for a five mile radius get ANY fucking sleep tonight. And they thought he was angry before....

When he just had to deal with that dragon he was only mildly annoyed and admittedly having a

little fun. Being trapped in limbo for a few hundred years was quite boring. Nothing but miserable

spirits moping around. Getting to slap a skinny dragon around was a welcome challenge. He only

hated it when the damn thing would push him back into InuDaichi's little mind. It annoyed him yeah

and angered him a little but he could've dealt with it. But now...now he was pissed. Livid to be

exact. All they had to do was hand Kotone over and he would have left them in peace. Now when he

got his hands on those demon bastards they'd be lucky if he left them in pieces! He itched to just

eviscerate something. Since they were family he had decided to keep all his nasty devil powers to

himself now they were going to get Otonashi unleashed! Especially Chinatsu. He still couldn't figure

out how the evil bitch had survived all these years! Wait she was a dog so bitch wasn't exactly the

nastiest thing he could call her. Oh he had a few choice words for her when he got out of here. Now

if only he could figure out a way to break through enchanted chains.

XxXxXxX

Kotone woke up with a headache and a nasty taste in his mouth he rubbed his tongue along his

teeth and shivered in disgust. He needed a drink of water. Going to turn on his side and reach over

to his bedside table to get the glass he usually kept there. His little hand landed on something soft

and kind of squishy. His eyebrows furrowed with the annoyance of having to fully wake up and

examine this...squishy thing. Opening his sunset eyes the little puppy came face to face with his

big sister Umeko. And his hand was currently on her face the squishy thing beneath his finger tips

were her lips. What was he doing in Umeko's room? The last thing he remembered was being

snuggled up next to his papa in his parent's room and falling asleep with the scent of his sire and

papa around him. Did they move him into Umeko's room? He grimaced again this bad taste wasn't

going to get any better. He really needed some water and it looked like he was going to have to

wake all the way up. He really didn't want to do that, his little body just wanted to curl back up in

the warmth of the bed and go back to sleep. The night before had not been fun for his puppy brain.

He had dreamed of his brother too. In his dream InuDaichi's eyes had been purple and smiling like

they were before his grandmother had come to the castle and all this confusing stuff happened.

That's right, before the demoness he barely knew came to his family's home everything had been

perfect.

No scary black eyed brother trying to attack him no brother being locked in the dungeons. No

nothing bad!

It was all his grandma's fault! Kotone's little body shook with his anger and confusion and he

couldn't help it the need for water forgotten he started to whimper and cry again. He just wanted

everything to go back to the way it was. Happy. No one had been happy since Chinatsu had come

back. No one, not his Papa or his Sire or even Shippo and Umeko seemed like she was always in

pain. What was going on with his family?

xXxXxXx

Something had nudged her lips while she had been trying to sleep. The pain in her head had

dissipated sometime last night and Umeko was enjoying sleeping squished snugly in between her

parents. They hadn't done a puppy pile like this in a long time not since she and InuDaichi were still

puppies Kotone's age. She felt a little pang in her heart at the reminder of InuDaichi. Would her

older brother be able to feel the comfort of his family all around him ever again, or would Otonashi

keep him isolated? The pressure on her lips increased and it felt like little claws were scrapping at

her skin. Was a hand on her face? Now that was the only draw back to everybody piled in a bed

together. Some people slept a little....actively. She remembered the last time they all got together

like this. It had been a stormy night and there Papa had them all come sleep in their room.

Her InuDaichi and Shippo had slept in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru while the storm raged

and Umeko wished she had been left in her own room. Anything was better than sleeping next to

InuDaichi. The boy never stayed still awake or asleep and that morning she had woken up with his

foot lodged in the small of her back. And if she remembered correctly Shippo had had it worse,

InuDaichi's big head was on the poor kitsune's stomach.

The hand moved and Umeko heard little sniffles and smelt the salt of tears. Finally opening her

eyes she saw Kotone was already awake and crying into his little clawed hands. The poor puppy.

Even though she had a direct line to InuDaichi's pain, at least she knew what was going on.

Kotone on the other hand didn't have the slightest idea and that on top of everything else. No

wonder the little thing was so upset. Not even bothering to get up she reached out her arm and

pulled Kotone to her chest. He didn't fight her he just snuggled his face against her took a deep sniff

and shuddered. His crying turned into soft whimpering. Umeko patted the top of his head and

crooned in the back of her throat like their Sire did sometimes trying to get Kotone to settle and go

back to sleep. It seemed to work, Kotone let out one last whimper before quieting and hopefully he

went back to sleep. Umeko said a silent prayer that today went better than last night before curling

her body protectively around her little brother and drifting back to sleep.

xXxXxXxxXxx

Sesshomaru's internal alarm clock went off and by the bright sun shinning into his rooms it was

telling hims that he'd overslept. That was okay though, if spending the night with his family made

him wake up a few hours later he'd gladly accept the backed up paper work. Sesshomaru swiped a

clawed hand over his face in an attempt to get himself to fully wake up and be cognizant. He threw

his legs over the side of the bed soaking up the cold as his feet touched the floor in another attempt

to wake up. Gods he really didn't have the strength to get up and be lord today. Too much personal

crap going on. He had too much anger eating away at him inside. Anger for himself just as much as

his damned grandmother. And anguish for what he had done, locked his own pup in the lowest

levels of the fortress like castle. Even after all of this was done with he didn't think the fact that he'd

done that would ever stop haunting him. And all of this would be done and over with. He would get

up get dressed and go right to Chinatsu and get answers, he wanted to know exactly what the fuck

was going on with InuDaichi. His son was the heir to the western lands and he sure as hell wasn't

keeping him down in the dungeons without specifics on why he should. Yes Otonashi wanted

Kotone but he still didn't know the how or why's of it. Kotone was a puppy barely ten in human

years. Way too young to try and mate with so what else could Otonashi possibly want with

Kotone? And was it something they could negotiate to where they didn't have to keep InuDaichi in

the dungeons?

Sighing into his hands Sesshomaru debated whether or not to flop back onto the bed and sleep

until someone came banging on his door for him to wake. He hadn't done something like that since

before his father's death and it was so unbecoming of someone who ran lands as vast a a small

country to sleep on the job. He was THE Sesshomaru he could and would get through this if not for

himself then for his family. Turning he looked at his family piled on the bed behind him. Shippo on

the end of the bed closest to the door the side Sesshomaru usually slept in, then behind him

Inuyasha slept on his side back to Shippo and long arm around Kotone and Umeko. And lastly

Kotone slept snuggled into Umeko's chest. Watching his family sleep Sesshomaru felt a smile kick

up the corners of his mouth. His first smile in months it seemed like. For this he would get through

all the craziness that had been plaguing their lives lately. For this he would get all the answers he

needed from Chinatsu even if he had to resort to methods of torture to get to them.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well I bet your glad this chapter is finally here. Thanks for reading! **

**Again I don't own Inuyasha or the other original characters but the inu puppies Kasumi no **

**Ryuu and yes even crazy pink Chinatsu are all mine so no touchey!**

**See you next Chappie!**

**Angel**


	10. Coming to Our Senses

Chapter 10: Coming to Our Senses

Chinatsu paced back and forth in her rooms she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night, her

usually immaculate hair had fly aways sticking out all over the place. Passing by a mirror she tried in

vain to brush them back in place before finally with an agitated huff she gave up. Even her hair

didn't want to cooperate with her. The hand held mirror she received from the Kasumi no Ryu that

she used for spying on her family members lay abandoned on the dresser. It seemed to mock her

with it's cool emotionless face she couldn't understand how anything could be calm right now. The

very walls should be buzzing with anxiety with the way she felt. Sesshomaru was pissed at her.

Not that it wasn't an occurring mood the demon Lord felt for her but this time she had a feeling he

was not going to fall for her usual tact of avoiding telling the important bits. Which of course she

hadn't. How could she tell her grandson who was already leery of her that she had used the

magicks she learned from the Kasumi no Ryuu to overthrow her own father. How could she tell

them that the reason that Otonashi was so crazed and angry was because of her, but it had

nothing to do with him becoming crazed because she ignored his romantic advances.

Ohhhh if Sesshomrau were to figure out the truth she was so dead. That's why she wanted

Otonashi locked up in the dungeons to keep his crazy mouth shut. Of course it pained her heart

that her sweet puppy brained grandson had to suffer as well but as they say sacrifice the one to

save the many. Even though it was just her neck in jeopardy of being on the chopping block still

Sesshomaru needed guidance on how to run his lands the boy was going a little daft especially

after adopting that little annoying girl Rin even though the girl has now grown into an old coot he

still keept her around. Yes, she definitely needed to stick around and make sure Sesshomaru's

mental health was on par and that Otonashi never got to talk to him again.

xXx

Inuyasha woke with a crook in his neck and to a bed with no Sesshomaru in it. From the smell of

it the demon lord had just exited the room. He always seemed to wake right when Sesshomaru left

his

side. His usually diligent brother hadn't decided to wake him or the other's occupying their bed so

Inuyasha figured the big oaf was giving them a day to themselves, which was good the day before

hadn't been the most relaxing and if he was still feeling the effects of it he knew the children

weren't doing much better.

Sinking back into the pillows with his hands behind his head Inuyasha decided to examine his life.

It had definitely changed from chasing jewel shards all across Japan and trying to kill his nemesis

Naraku. After the spider demon's demise his life had gotten rather odd and twisted in a whole

different way. Eating some strawberries and ending up mated to his older brother and most odd of

all pregnant! He hadn't even known at the time that male demons _could _become pregnant. Shit he

hadn't even known that he harbored a hidden attraction to his bull headed brother, but hey freakier

things had happened. Namely one crazy ass miko from the future falling through an enchanted

well, and not only was she from the future she just so happened to be the reincarnation of his old

flame. He now harbored the beleif that anything in his universe was possible so becoming

attracted to his brother and giving birth a couple times didn't seem strange to him anymore. Still

though an angry oni/demon whatever he is awakening in his son trying to claim his youngest for

seemingly no reason still seemed...odd. And that story his grandmother told them ever since

hearing it he felt Chinatsu was handing them some bullshit and more so than usual. With all the

excitement going on in the castle he never had time to discuss it with Sesshomaru but he figured

the demon picked up on it. His mate was just amazing like that. After all he was THE lord of the

West.

Inuyasha turned to his side and looked at his children Umeko with her long curly black hair

from who she inherited that from none of them had any idea and Kotone with his puppy ears that

he definitely inherited from Inuyasha, twitching on top of his head. Inuyasha couldn't help it he

reached over and petted one of them. Now he knows why everyone is so obsessed with his

ears. Kotone's face scrunched up and his little clawed hand swatted absently at Inuyasha's, of

course he would hate people touching them as much as his papa did.

Reaching his hand out again he gently shook Umeko's shoulder, her eyes slowly opened and she

gave him her sire's patented death glare before asking what time it was.

"Late and I know how much it's gonna suck but it's time to get up and get a new day started."

XxX

The first thing Sesshomaru did after leaving his rooms was make doubly sure those

annoying Kasumi no Ryuu were out of his castle. He knew they wouldn't leave his lands entirely

and were probably still somewhere on the premises just waiting for his mischevieous grandmother

to call them back to her side. Until that happened he was going to leave it alone though if his

grandmother _dare_ undermine his authority that way the cost was going to be dire. He wouldn't

mind not seeing her for a while. Banning Chinatsu for a thousand summers would do the

trick.

The next thing he did was catch up on paper work which was thankfully not too bad. Sign

some documents send some missives the usual. After he was finished with that he was going to be

paying a much needed visit to his grandmother's chambers. He felt a little of the tension from the

events of yesterday ease a bit between his shoulder's. Sesshomaru knew he would never fully

forgive himself for locking InuDaichi in the doungeons, but now that he was sure to get some

answers he felt a little better.

xXx

Chinatsu felt like she should run. Maybe she should go and visit the panther Lord Satoshi for a few

days until her grandson cooled down? Ever since she had been spying on Sesshomaru since he

woke up the demon lord had an air of determination about him that she couldn't help but relate to

his quest for finding out what was wrong

with his son, which meant he was meaning to confront to her some time that day and she wasn't

sure if she was going to be hanging from the rafters with her wrists tied while they 'conversed' but

she couldn't leave Otonashi here with him. The stupid oni might blab something while she was

away.

xXx

Yasu usually counted his blessings, Like...having claws. He liked his claws actually he freaking

loved them.

Without his claws he wouldn't have been able to idely widdle this little twig in his hands awat to

nothingness that had at first started out as a big tree branch that he pulled off the tree he was

currently resting in. If it weren't for his claws he wouldn't have been able to dodge boredome for the

past eight hours.

They had been kicked out of the castle right after InuDaichi had went ape shit...again and thus they

were kicked out of their beds.

And one quirk about being blindfolded and not really able to see for most of your life for the

fear that your stare might paralyze someone you tended to like being inclosed. Yasu absolutely

_hated _the outdoors all the wide open space where he could bump into anything or something

could take him by surprise in his unfamiliar enormous surroundings.

Though you'd never know it by looking at him, one thing he loved about the Kasumi no Ryuu their

biological lack of emotions. They just couldn't show them. The Kasumi no Ryuu were a stoic race

the most feeling you got out of them was mating. Though his mother reptillian as she is herself is

quite the opposite a most bubbly female constantly hugging him and talking she swears she can

tell when his father is displaying his love for her. Though

personally Yasu thinks his mother being removed from any living creature for a couple millenia

had some negative effects on her mental health.

Watching his father sitting patiently beneath him at the base of the big tree with his stoic gaze to

the west. If Yasu had to guess where his father's heart lie, he'd guess it was with a silver haired

demon lady with pink eyes and a tendency to try and run everything.

____________________________________________________________________________

**So I edited this chapter a bit.  
**

**I live! Before you ask yes I am going to finish this story, yes the updates are going to be **

**more spaced out because I have started *drum roll please*........college! Yep, yep your **

**dear**

**old Angel has started college! So I apologize if the updates aren't as fast as you like but I **

**have more good news the lovely pokin-dot from deviantart has drawn a few of the **

**chracters from Split and SweetTooth. So if you wanna see some of the characters **

**go check her out! Again thank you for reading and if you don't **

**mind drop a review too please!!**


	11. The Annoying Escape

Chapter 11: The Annoying Escape

Otonashi decided that his life had gone all to hell. It all started with being stuck inside the bird brained idiot, known as Inudaichi. The young inu had finally been pushed into the deepest recesses of his own mind.

After fighting his way to the surface of Inudaichi's mind these last few occasions seemed too much for his other half and now was too weary to struggle anymore and had let Otonashi take over.

Which seemed like it would turn out to be all fine and dandy for Otonashi, now that Inudaichi was asleep maybe he could get some work done. That is, could've gotten some work done. Now he was trapped underneath the castle. Stuck in some damned cell with his wrists chained to a wall with enchanted shackles, and on top of it all he was hungry! His stomach hadn't stopped bitching at him for a few hours now.

He wasn't one to succumb to physical discomfort but he wasn't prepared for hunger. He hadn't felt hunger those few times he took over this body before. Now that he was a semi-permanent resident he had a feeling he was going to be experiencing all those little discomforts physical beings had. Like having to pee, he so didn't need his bladder yapping at him too! He had one issue, getting some food in his stomach; he didn't know how he'd keep his sanity if he was hungry and had to pee!

xXx

Chinatsu packed a satchel as fast as she could. Last she looked in her mirrors Sesshomaru was not far from her rooms. She needed to leave now and not run into him. So it looked like she'd be leaving out the window like a common thief. How utterly ridiculous, climbing out the window with her thick robes was very difficult but somehow she managed.

Heavy skirts in one hand and satchel on her back she jumped from the window onto the grounds. It wasn't the stealthiest thing to do to try and escape with the sun still up, but time wasn't exactly on her side.

When her feet hit the earth she took off running toward the dungeons which were right pass the throne room. Just great that area was heavily guarded hopefully Sesshomaru hadn't put the castle guards on the alert to look out for her.

She made it past the throne room with little effort and no delays. Just the normal respectable bow from the guards at their assigned posts. Coming up to the heavy doors that led to the subterranean dungeon the two guards there gave her a questioning look that was met with one of her haughty regal ones.

Even though she was sneaking around how dare they question her? After all she was the one to suggest Inudaichi be put in the dungeons in the first place. The guards stepped aside opening the doors for her. With a huff she walked inside the abysmal stone stairwell that led down into the dungeons.

xXx

Otonashi stiffened as he heard the great stone doors opening above and smelled the scent of the one he hated most in this world. His upper lip curled as he snarled as the tall silver haired demoness dressed in bright-pink robes came into his view.

"Don't you growl at me devil!" Chinatsu barked.

"With pleasure, if you would only release my hands I'd do much more than that." Oh how he would love doing more than just snap at her. His clawed hands itched to rip her big head off her shoulders with its plaits and bright ribbons and throw it into a raging fire.

The bitch actually looked taken aback by the venom in his voice. He couldn't imagine why. She had to know he held nothing but contempt for her inside his black heart.

"What the fuck are you doing down here any way Grandma? Come to ruin my peace and quiet with your loud ass presence?" Why she wore those bright colors anyway was beyond him. Didn't she know that wasn't very tactically sound? Her enemies could spot her a mile away in that get up.

"I was actually planning on doing just that but now I see you will try to harm me once I release you." She actually sniffed with indignation.

"Well duh!" He was tired of this he was hungry and he had to pee. He so didn't need a visit from Chinatsu. This was the most brutal form of torture Sesshomaru could have devised for him. If this was the Dai yokai's trying to get him to talk…it actually might work.

"Wait what do you mean release me? If I remember correctly it was your bitch ass that put me down here!" Was Chinatsu getting suicidal in her old age? Cause the first thing he would do once his arms were free was tear her apart.

"Ugh you are insufferable! If you weren't in my grandson's body I'd leave you in here to rot!" Her pink eyes narrowed on him and sparked in anger. Otonashi couldn't believe he had ever thought her freakish features were once beautiful.

"Go on Grandma no one's stopping you from leaving me here. Actually I'd prefer it than be in your presence any longer." He did a little glaring of his own as she took a satchel off her back and started digging around in it. Where was she planning on going?

"What are you doing Grandma? Looking for your joint ointment?" He quipped at her.

"Will you stop calling me that? Its bad enough you're in my grandsons' body. "She hissed while she turned away from him still rummaging in the satchel for.

"Don't think I call you grandma as an endearment." She didn't seem to be paying attention to him as she continued digging inside the big bag until she pulled out what looked like circular hand mirror with elaborate carvings of dragons around it. Immediately he knew what she was doing and started thrashing in his chains.

"I am really going to be pissed off if you call your little minions to your side!" Otonashi tried to knock the mirror out her hands with his yoki but the thick enchanted chains around his wrists prevented him from using his powers. All he could do was try to wriggle his hands out of the tight chains and growl as silver vapor accumulated next to a chanting Chinatsu. Soon the vapor turned into the shapes of the two Kasumi no Ryuu that were at Chinatsu beck and call. The thick one and also the oldest, dressed in battle armor and forest green haori and hakama, snarled at him.

"Man Chinatsu you know your grandson is going to be extremely pissed we he finds out we're back in the castle." The skinny and much more annoying one said.

"My son is right Lady Chinatsu you really shouldn't have called us back here." The burly one said in a thick timber.

"I know Ran how pissy my eldest grandson can get. Just calm down you'll only be inside the castle for a few moments."

"If you wanted us to vapor you out of here you didn't have to call us down here in the dungeons to do it. We could have done it from your room and it probably would have been easier too without his infernal stench distracting us." The annoying one said.

"Oh bite me dragon, at least I don't smell like burning ass!" How he hated that guy and if he didn't get out of the chains soon he was in a world of trouble. The skinny one had a way of making him go limp and retreat back into Inudaichi's mind that just so didn't fit into his plans right now.

"You want me to shut him up?" The skinny one asked Chinatsu.

"Actually that was the reason I called you two in here. I need to get him out of here quick but, I can't do that with him lucid." The dragons nodded before walking over to his cell. The bigger Kasumi no Ryuu that Chinatsu had called Ran put his hands around two metal bars before making them dissolve into silvery liquid. They walked into his cell and what Otonashi wouldn't give to be able to spit acid at them.

"One unconscious demon coming up!" The skinny one said coming around to a squirming Otonashi. They may have had his hands tied but they had done nothing to his feet and Otonashi kicked out with his right foot almost catching the skinny one in the cheek. If only the dragon didn't have the reflexes and speed of a snake.

"I will hold his feet Yasu." Ran said dryly at his son.

"Dammit you filthy dragons get off me!" Otonashi yelled twisting and turning in the big dragons grasp. But with his powers negated by the chains around his wrists his strength was no match for the bigger demons.

"Will you hurry up; he's making too much noise! The guards upstairs will here this mess!" Chinatsu hissed at them sounding panicky.

Otonashi tried to close his eyes to block the power in Yasu's that made him go limp and retreat into the back of his mind. But the skinny one was too quick for him in his weakened state and grabbed him by the jaw, quickly turning his face to meet the eerie purple eyes of the dragon.

As soon as their eyes met Otonashi felt his body go limp and the world become dead silent to him. He had one last thought before he succumbed to the darkness.

_One day dragon I'm going to rip those annoying eyes out!_

xXx

Finally the stupid oni had been rendered motionless for the time being. Chinatsu motioned for her Ryuu's to gather Otonashi's body and transport them out of the dank dungeons in their vapor like form.

They emerged in a heavily forested part of the castle where the two dragons had set up camp.

"Please tell me Lady Chinatsu why you had me and my dad rescue this piece of crap?" Yasu asked dropping Otonashi's legs none too gently on the ground while Ran put his upper body on the ground a little gentler. Yasu hadn't bothered putting the white clothe he used to cover his eyes and Chinatsu was taken aback by his striking eyes.

Ran hit him on the back of the head and pointed to his own eyes before Yasu huffed and retied the clothe around his face.

Coming back to her self Chinatsu explained to them why she had them take Otonashi away.

"My eldest grandchild as you know is none too happy with me right now and I'm leaving to give him a chance to cool off. And I couldn't chance leaving Otonashi there in case he told Sesshomaru something he is not yet ready to hear." She finished taking out her pink fan and waving it.

Ran the eldest ryuu looked at her with calm stoicism while his son scoffed.

"I don't know what this big secret is you're hiding from your family but it can't be that bad! They already know they're precious son has turned into the most evil thing on earth what else could be worse than that?" Yasu said sitting down next to his father.

"Everything in its own time son, some things just cannot be revealed all at once." Chinatsu nodded her head in agreement still waving her fan.

"Yes, and that is exactly why I need you to take me back to the Kasumi no Ryuu." This time Ran looked at her with a skeptical raise of his brow.

"Excuse me milady for not immediately complying but, you want us to take the oni with us?" Ran asked not to sure if Chinatsu hadn't hit herself on the head somewhere along coming up with this idea.

"Yeah did you not SEE what he did to his own parents? You want us to bring him around our women and children?" Yes she was aware of that but as long as they had Yasu they could always put him to heal. And hopefully they wouldn't have to do that for a while since when Otonashi woke up he should awake as Inudaichi.

"We know how to drive him back. As long as he is in Yasu's custody we will be fine. Besides I need to find a way to separate these two and to do that I need to take him back to the Kasumi no Ryuu!" Chinatsu was getting agitated she could feel that her grandson had already become aware of her escape. The mirror in her satchel was vibrating in warning of the up coming danger if they did not leave Sesshomaru's lands the soonest.

Ran walked over to were she was standing still waving her fan furiously, a nervous gesture, and put one of his big clawed hands on her shoulders.

"I trust you Chinatsu and as I have sworn to your mother. I will follow you and protect you as best I can." Ran's declaration came as no surprise to Chinatsu but it floored Yasu as he realized just how old his dad was.

"Thank you Kasumi no Ryuu, now under that oath take me to your lands so I may help one of the Inutaisio clan."

xXx

Inuyasha had a bad feeling in his gut ever since he woke up in a bed with no Sesshomaru. Now for some reason his demon instincts were on high alert. Not for danger…something else.

This feeling didn't dissipate until he had come across his children in the library. Shippo was helping Kotone with his studies while Umeko sat by herself surrounded by scrolls and leather bound books her Sire had brought back for her from his trips to the Western Continents. Inuyasha leaned against the entrance to the library and just watched them for a while before walking into the expansive room.

He had never found much use for the library and when he did he usually stayed in the section where the martial art scrolls were. But his children especially Umeko and Inudaichi never seemed to get enough of this place. Thinking about Inudaichi brought a sharp pang to his chest. Would their family ever go back to normal? With Inudaichi possessed by an evil spirit what would become of his eldest pup?

"Papa!" Kotone sharp little yell yanked him out of his thoughts. The little puppy, looking no older than a six year old human, jumped up from his spot by Shippo on the low table and ran over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bent down and picked up his youngest son who immediately wrapped his arms around his neck.

Umeko put the book she had been reading down and Shippo straightened himself up from his kneeling position.

"Papa I really miss Inudai can we please go get him now?" Kotone's innocent question broke his heart. He really didn't know how to answer it without disappointing the little pup. Instead he put one hand in Kotone's hair holding the little one close.

"I don't know puppy. I really don't know." Kotone squeezed him harder and buried his little face in Inuyasha's neck as he rocked him.

Shippo and Umeko had made their way over to them and he gave them a wry smile. They were older and seemed to be handling this mess pretty well. Especially Shippo, he and Inudaichi were two peas in a pod. Always getting into trouble together and just wreaking havoc around the fortress they all called home. Now it was quiet, too quiet without the gruff adolescent voice of his son ringing throughout the halls.

"It'll be alright Ko-chan you're Sire will figure everything out and it will go back to normal in no time." Shippo said patting Kotone on his back while the puppy was still clinging to Inuyasha. For all their sakes Inuyasha hoped Shippo was right and that Sesshomaru would fix it.

Before Inuyasha could say anything Umeko gasped and fell to the floor holding her head while a thunderous roar split through the halls.

Sesshomaru was pissed and just like that the feeling of foreboding came back full force.

xXx

"How DARE she!" Sesshomaru roared again sending a table crashing into the stone wall and watching as it splintered into a thousand wooden pieces. Knocking over more furniture Sesshomaru sniffed and searched his grandmother's room and found nothing. The servants watched in fear and morbid fascination as he laid waist to his grandmother's rooms. They had never seen their lord behave so violently.

Sesshomaru was about to get down on his hands and knees as he found nothing! No trace of her scent any where in the room. Curse the Kasumi no Ryuu for teaching her that ability!

Turning suddenly he rushed out of her rooms to the dungeons. A sickening feeling filled his stomach. He knew it was never a good thing for the Lord to go running around the castle. Almost immediately guards started accumulating around him asking questions he refused to answer at the moment. He had to make sure this feeling was for naught.

When he stopped at the heavy wooden doors that lead down to the dungeons the guards there gave him an immediate salute while looking a little nervous at the others behind him.

He asked them one question.

"Has my grandmother gone down into the dungeons today?" As they nodded their heads in affirmative he didn't need to go down into the dank below to know that he would not find his eldest son in the prison where he left him the night before. But he raced down the stairs anyways and when he came to the cell where he had placed Otonashi and found that the oni in his son's body was no longer there. His grandmother had already signed her death warrant.

Now it was just a matter of him tracking her down and meeting it out. But first he wanted answers and he knew just where he was going to get them. From someone who had known his grandmother far longer than he did.

Calling his general to him to delegate who he would be taking with him in the search party and leaving behind to protect his family. Sesshomaru silently seethed inside as the preparations were made.

It was time overdue to deal the Lord of the South a visit.

* * *

**And chapter eleven is up! I actually forgot how fun writing was and because of this I give you fifteen Microsoft word pages! I hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading and see ya in the next chapter!**

**~Angel**


	12. Gathering Storm

Chapter 12: Gathering Storm

_Bright warm light surrounded him and for the first time in since he could remember he was at peace. Stretching lazily he reveled in the feel of his muscles. They were relaxed not straining from the stress of impending battle. He was aware of the feeling of something like silk in his hand, warm silk that gave only a little at his light touch. There was something else too. A voice that was clear and angelic in its soft beauty. Opening his eyes he was met with golden eyes that looked back at him with love and devotion shining in their rich depths._

"_Shiori…" the beauty before him smiled while still singing to him. The warm silk that was in his hand moved and smoothed over his face, touching his lips and forehead then outlined the harsh arches of his eyebrows. Closing his eyes he sighed while leaning into her soothing touch. He had always thought her skin as smooth as silk or softer. The feather like feel of it against his rougher skin made him think of things like the petals of flowers. He nuzzled his face into the palm of her hand before kissing it. The search for her had been a long and arduous one spanning what felt like eons. And now here she was once again in his grasp. Singing to him his most favored lullaby. _

_He remembered a time when he used to have to sneak away into a dark forest to be able to hear her angelic song, and the absolute joy that had overflowed his heart when she had finally accepted his advances and become his true mate. He also remembered the crushing anguish and rage that consumed him at her subsequent death. _

_Opening his now tear filled eyes he met the stare of his most beloved. Little pastel flowers surrounded them their bright pinks and yellows bringing out the peachy undertone of her skin and staining the white yukata that hugged her lithe body with color. With shaking hands he smoothed one of his big palms down her side and was only minutely surprised by the substantial feel of her body. He brought her close feeling her curves give way against the harsh planes of his body. Her head moved under his chin and he felt her cold nose against his neck. Something was strange now her singing had stopped and there was no longer a comforting warmth infusing his body. Shiori was still and cold in his arms the once bright flowers that had lovingly surrounded and filled his jaded eyes with such color had turned brown and lifeless. Pulling back he looked into his mates eyes. The bright shimmery gold was now a pallid flat yellow the pupils lost in the dull color. Her full lips were cracked in a maniacal smile showing teeth that had all sharpened to dagger like points. _

"_Avenge me…" _

XxX

Otonashi was brought awake by the crack of a hard slap that stung against the flesh of his right cheek. The stinging burn felt alive as it traveled through his nerve endings warming his face painfully. He almost felt grateful for the abrupt awakening as the last disturbing vestiges of the dream teased at the edges of his awakening mind before they slowly disappeared like mist in the sunlight. Eyes dark and bright like onyx narrowed on his cheeks would be attacker and was met with the skinny dragon with the weird skin and horns whose troublesome eyes were thankfully covered by the thick white clothe.

"Do not wake my grandson in such a manner!" Otonashi winced at the sound of the infernal screech coming from the one he had once called sister…and lover. Narrowing his eyes on the biggest mistake of his life he wanted to wring her thin neck. She was the cause for his nightmare and his foul mood.

"That is not your grandson Lady Chinatsu." The ryuu who was still over top of him said. Otonashi scoffed, he really wished the dragon would back out of his personal space they were close enough that he could make out the distinct pattern on his purple-gray skin. The close proximity was not helping his mood.

He heard as well as saw Chinatsu come over to where he was sitting and realized those damned chains were still cuffed tightly around his wrists, and that he was currently attached to a thick felled tree by them. His twin sister came close enough to him that he felt her skirts that were the same loud pink ones she had been wearing when she freed him from his "fathers" dungeons, brush against his legs. It physically sickened him he did not want any part of her even her clothing to touch him.

She backed quickly away after seeing his eyes also no doubt from the menacing aura that was radiating out of him. If she were of that new Christian religion cropping up she would have crossed herself he was more than sure of it.

"Devil." She breathed her breath coming out in a sharp puff of air.

He smiled up at her from his position on the forest floor claws itching to get into her hair. Not to bring her exotic colored lips close for a little lover's reunion but to jerk and rip her inflated head off of her shoulders with a gruesome tearing of flesh.

"Good morning bitch sister mine."

"Why are you still in control?" She asked ignoring his more than tender greeting.

"Your weak grandson can not bear knowing what he did to his parents and brother. So he has decided to take a nice nap and let me reign." Chinatsu just shook her head in disbelief then motioned for the ryuu he hated most to come and subdue him.

He fought as hard as could with his weakened yoki until his body stilled and found darkness once again. If not for the havoc she had wreaked on his life before he would kill her anew for this.

How much he hated Chinatsu was his last thought before unconsciousness claimed him once again.

XxX

Sesshomaru stood in front of a mirror in his vast private rooms adjusting the armor he had placed on his shoulders then moving to tighten the ties on the swords that were attached to his waist. He was leaving Tenseiga behind, the quest before him would require his other two swords that could cut and kill. No one stole a member of the royal Inu clan without the punishment for the crime being death. Not even one of their shared bloodline. When Sesshomaru found Chinatsu his only words to her would be the deadly bite of silver into her flesh. The issue of Otonashi being truly evil was now up for debate. His grandmother had obviously taken the boy away to keep him from telling any truth she wished to remain hidden.

Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and looked at himself in the mirror. He was the Lord of the West mighty and feared as well as adored by his subjects. But the reflection he saw in the polished silver looking out at him was of a tired man in his late thirties with exotic features who wanted his son back. His golden stare was dulled with pain the once sharp and determined look that used to fill his gaze gone, he wasn't sure when it would return.

There was a warmth at his back and he saw Inuyasha's head against his shoulders in the mirrors reflection. The hanyo who he had once professed to hate he would now move heaven and Earth to please. Grabbing the hand Inuyasha had laid on his armored waist he studied the smaller males hand in his. How time changes ones perceptions he thought. Like how at first he was only mildly irked by his grandmother and her antics. Now hate filled him whenever he thought of her. If there was any love he'd had for his elder all of it had evaporated by the roaring hell fire of the rage he felt towards her now.

"You will kill her won't you?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he brought the smaller but equally strong hand up to his mouth kissing the calloused palm. Though by being his consort Inuyasha had begun to accept the more lavish things in life he still trained regularly. Their most heated love making sessions were usually after the both of them had sparred together.

Feeling his mate at his back he was struck with the thought of when was the last time they had been together? Months? Years even? After the children had been born they spent most of their time with them raising their four pups with all the love and care the two of them had been denied as children.

Turning in Inuyasha's embrace he held his brothers palm in his cradled to his face while he searched the hanyo's gaze.

"Will that displease you?" By the hardening of his brothers golden eyes he knew the answer. Leaning forward he dipped his head into the valley between Inuyaha's neck and shoulders licking across the mark he'd left there almost a century ago.

"I will bring you her head." His voice rumbled against Inuyasha's skin making the hanyo shiver in his grasp. The taste of his mate on his tongue warmed him and awakened something in his gut that had long since been ignored.

Inuyasha sighed and moved his hair out the way giving his brother a more unobstructed access to his neck and shoulder. When the Dai Yokai slipped off the silk yukata he had become accustomed to wearing around the castle he shook with suppressed excitement. He needed this with all the stress going on in their lives he needed to be held and loved by his older brother.

Wrapping him self around Sesshomaru's big armored body Inuyasha let the Dai Yokai pick him up and carry him over to their big bed. With his back against the satin duvet Inuyasha looked up at his brother through hooded golden eyes. He eyed the intricate ties and clasps that held Sesshomaru's armor and was filled with sadness. His mate was dressed this way not for battle but to go and look for their son who should by all rights be in the castle safely guarded by his fierce fathers. Inuyasha's chest tightened with his sadness and he opened his arms up to Sesshomaru wanting his brother to soothe the ache in his chest. He didn't complain at the sharp bite of the bone armor against his pliant skin. Opening his legs he stroked Sesshomaru through his thick clothing while his brother nestled between him kissing across his face and neck while one clawed hand went down his stomach to his ties to undue the ribbons at his waits. Inuyasha moaned at the feeling of his brother pressing against him slick and ready. Opening his eyes the half demon watched his fierce full blooded brother surge above him their eyes meeting and holding finding a communion in their emotions as well as their bodies.

Inuyasha wanted to cry at the look of anguish that filled his brother's gaze and cradled Sesshomaru's face,clawed hands on either side of his face while his brother rocked inside him. The older demon closed his eyes and leaned his body closer to Inuyasha's starved for the warmth of their naked bodies that he couldn't have.

Inuyasha's thighs were spread as far as they could go trying to accommodate Sesshomaru and the added weight of the armor on his body but he didn't mind. He held on to his brothers shoulders while Sesshomaru filled him to the brim brushing up against that spot that had him arching his back off the bed. The slow rhythm of his hips were becoming faster a soft slapping sound and the rustle of cloth against skin rung throughout the chamber. There was a gasp and a masculine moan as the both of them reached their mutual climaxes together. Inuyasha held Sesshomaru as the big demon shudder over top of him riding the waves of his release. When it was over Sesshomaru was warmed anew by the look of love he found in his mates eyes but was then chilled by the night air entering the room and brushing against his softened flesh that slipped free of Inuyasha's still slightly clenching entrance. He smoothed a hand over top of Inuyasha's head briefly petting the ears there before kissing his brother one last lingering time.

Standing he tucked himself away and retied the ribbons at his waist before leaving his rooms without washing himself off. For some reason Sesshomaru didn't want to wipe the residue of their time together away. He would already be far enough away from his mate the liquid connection soothed the ache in his chest as he pondered the distances he would have to cross to find their son.

XxX

When Sesshomaru left Inuyasha slowly got up and made his way over to the balcony of their rooms. His body ached between his legs as his entrance throbbed in protest at the abrupt movement. It had been awhile since the two had come together like that and he was filled with renewed anguish that it was brought on by such a tragedy. His son was gone stolen away by a cunning demoness he barely knew. His heart thundered in anger and fear over what would happen to his son.

Walking slowly Inuyasha stepped out into the night air wrapping his red yukata loosely around him. Hewatched from the balcony in their private rooms the caravan of guards with their horses and buggies of supplies leaving the castle. His red robe flapped in the wind around his body while his golden gaze searched out and found Sesshomaru's. As if the Dai Yokai could feel his gaze his brother turned on the regal dragon Au-Uhn that he was riding and stared the three stories up to meet Inuyasha's eyes. Even with the distance between them he could see his brother's anguish and he prayed with all his might that Sesshomaru laid waist to the ones who had done this to their family.

* * *

**I breathe life into this story! Finally a sex scene now I can't feel bad for this thing having a mature I've been updatind the crap out of Masquerade I've decided to pay attention to my other forgotten stories. I know this is probably not long enough for most of you but I do hope you leave a comment telling me what ya thought! Thanks for reading and keeping up with this thing.  
**

**~Angel  
**


End file.
